La Chute du Ministère
by Millenium
Summary: Le retour de Voldemort ébranle le monde de la magie. Harry et ses amis vont affronter de nouvelles et terribles aventures aux fins tragiques.
1. Pour qu'on s'en souvienne

La chute du Ministère 

****

****

**Chapitre 1 : Pour qu'on s'en souvienne**

A/N          Bonjour ! Je suis une nouvelle sur ce site, alors soyez gentils (lol) … Je dédicace cette fic à Amiastine qui m'a fait découvrir ce superbe site !!! Cette histoire est un mélange de plusieurs scènes que je me suis imaginées après la lecture et le relecture des 5 tomes de la saga « Harry Potter ». Petites précisions :

Cho Chang, je l'aime pas trop, alors je l'ai virée, n'existe pas (pfuite !) elle n'est pas sortie avec Harry, ni avec Cédric elle n'existe pas !!!

Samantha Rush la « remplace ». Elle est à Gryffondor. C'est une fille d'ordinaire pleine d'énergie, de vivacité, elle motive les autres et adore faire la fête. Son meilleur ami, ou plutôt ses meilleurs amis sont Fred et Georges Weasley.

Quant à Harry, ils entretiennent une relation assez spéciale. On peut dire qu'elle est son confident et réciproquement. Ils se connaissent parfaitement, ils savent exactement ce que l'autre ressent, pense, etc…

Elle est la première d'une longue lignée de moldus à fréquenter l'école de Poudlard. Même là-bas, elle continue de vivre à la façon moldue. Elle est une vrai « fashion victim ». Entre  chaque cours et dès qu'elle a un moment de libre, elle ôte sa robe de sorcière pour être plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements moldus. Tout le monde lui fait des remarques (autant les professeurs que les autres élèves)mais ça lui est égal, elle s'assume complètement. C'est surtout les Serpentards qui la raillent lorsqu'ils la croisent dans les couloirs. C'est à partir de sa 6ème année (et la 4ème de Harry) que Samantha (Sam pour ses amis) s'est mise à fréquenter le beau et sensible Cédric Diggory, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Pouffsoufles. Leur liaisons a débuté le soir du bal de Noël qu'ils aveint ouverts en compagnie des autres champions. Ils ont vécu 6 mois de bonheur intense, allant même jusqu'à perdre leur virginité ensemble. Mais Cédric était mort, lâchement assassiné par le cruel Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le premier chapitre commence lors de l'enterrement de Cédric. Je vous prévient, il est triste, très triste. Bonne lecture.

Le ciel était gris et menaçait de pleuvoir. Des sorciers de tous âges étaient réunis, vêtus de noir, la mine sombre. Un sorcier d'un âge avancé présidait la  cérémonie. Debout devant une estrade, il parlait, parlait, parlait… des mots, encore et encore des mots. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire: parler dans le vide, parler à des gens qui n'écoutaient pas, enfermés dans leurs sombres pensées et leur terrible douleur. Des chaises avaient été installées pour accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes à proximité des autres sépultures d'autres sorciers déjà trépassés. En face de l'assemblée, se trouvait cet homme aux paroles incompréhensibles et, derrière lui, il y avait un bosquet d'arbres touffus et leurs branches se balançaient au gré du vent.

Samantha était assise à côté de Béa Diggory. Toutes deux avaient les yeux humides et rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Tandis que Béa essayait de saisir les paroles de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, Sam baissait la tête, vide de toute pensée. Soudain, Béa posa sa main sur le bras de Sam et lui murmura «c'est à toi». Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le sorcier avait pris place dans l'assemblée. Béa avait demandé à Sam de faire un petit discours en l'honneur de Cédric. Le regard vide elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers tribune. Elle portais un pantalon noir, plutôt large, un petit débardeur lui aussi de couleur noir et une petite veste en velours côtelé de même couleur. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés sur ses épaules qui semblaient lasses de porter un trop lourd fardeau. Elle qui d'habitude se maquillais avec un certain plaisir, avait renoncé en prévision de cette pénible cérémonie et des larmes qu'elle engendrerait. Enfin arrivée, elle leva les yeux vers l'assemblée et la balaya lentement du regard. Après quelques instant de silence profond elle commença d'une voix lente et monocorde:

- On m'a demandé de dire quelques mots sur Cédric. J'ai passé des heures à préparer ce discours mais je ne suis arrivée à rien. Je pourrais vous dire des merveilleux compliments sur Cédric et énumérer ses qualités, mais je ne le ferais pas. Cédric était un ami, un frère, un petit copain et un fils, mais il était avant tout un homme. Avec un bon nombre de qualités et tout autant de défauts. (elle eut un petit sourire) Il était tellement maniaque qu'il en devenait pénible, il était sérieux, parfois même un peu trop, mais il était aussi bon et généreux. Toujours près à rendre service sans rien demander en retour. Il avait le cœur sur la main.(elle fit une pause, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes)Pour qu'on s'en souvienne, il nous faut l'honorer pour ce qu'il était. Le gratifier(elle eut un haut-le-corps)… le gratifier de grandes paroles, de grandes phrases est vain. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait, il était simple. Pour qu'on s'en souvienne, finit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Adressant un dernier regard à la foule aux yeux remplit de larmes, elle descendit et rejoignit sa place. Béa prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Le temps passa. D'autres amis ou proches vinrent aussi dire un mot, mais Sam n'y prêta aucune attention.

Puis il fut temps. Temps de clore cette cérémonie funèbre. Aux côtés de Béa et d'Amos Diggory, une lente procession se dirigea vers la fosse. On s'arrêta et on attendit. Un groupe de sorcier au teint grisâtre apportait le cercueil. Lentement, ils le firent descendre dans le trou qui avait été creusé la veille. Un trou, peu profond, rectangulaire. Sans trop savoir comment, Sam se retrouva devant, une rose rouge à la main. Elle s'approcha de l'abîme. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais ne pris pas la peine de les essuyer, les yeux fixés sur ce coffre qui contenait la dépouille de celui qu'elle aimait. Lentement, elle tendit la main au dessus du cercueil et lâcha la rose. Au moment même où la rose atteignit le couvercle, les genoux de Sam cédèrent. Elle se retrouva à genoux devant la fosse, les mains dans la terre humide. Puis elle se pencha dangereusement en avant et pris sa tête entre ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux en pleurant à chaudes larmes. D'habitude, elle détestait pleurer en publique, elle se sentait ridicule, vulnérable. Mais elle ne pouvait -et ne voulait- plus retenir ses larmes de chagrin et de désespoir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit qu'une main fort la soulevait. Elle se laissa faire.

Samantha ne se souvint que de quelques bribes de ce qui se déroula ensuite. L'assemblée se trouvait à présent dans la demeure des Diggory. Un verre de vin blanc à la main, elle voyait des gens passer devant elle. Certains lui adressèrent un sourire furtif, d'autre engagèrent la conversation, mais elle ne saurait dire avec qui elle avait parlé. Puis un trou noir, elle était dans le salon, assise, seule, le chien d'une tante à Cédric avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Un nouveau black out; de retour dans le vestibule, une vieille sorcière râblée et ridée lui demandait où se trouvaient les toilettes. Enfin, elle était dans la cuisine, aidant Béa à ranger la vaisselle. Les invités étaient partit. Puis Béa monta les escalier et montra la chambre de son fils disparu à celle qui aurait pu devenir sa belle-fille.

La pièce était grande, en face de la porte, se trouvait la fenêtre et en dessous le bureau sur lequel Cédric avait écrit tant de lettre à Sam durant les vacances de Pâques. Sur la gauche, une petite commode avec divers objets. Lorsque Sam s'approcha d'elle et saisit l'un d'eux, Béa lui murmura qu'elle descendait. Sam avait pris un carde. Ses mains tremblaient. La photo à l'intérieur était une photo d'elle et de Cédric. Sam se souvenait très bien de ce jour-là. C'était au début du printemps, au bord du lac de l'école. Elle reposa le cadre exactement où elle l'avait prit, de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. A droite de la porte d'entrés, il y avait un lit double. Les draps étaient tout à fait propres, comme si son propriétaire allait revenir et se coucher dedans le soir-même. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire. Sam l'ouvrit et inspecta les robes de sorciers mais aussi les habits de moldus. En farfouillant, elle tomba sur le pull qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard…elle sourit. Il leur avait fallu des heures et des heures pour trouver le bon model, la bonne taille et enfin le bon coloris. Elle finit sa visite, puis descendit rejoindre Béa et Amos dans la cuisine. Béa lui indiqua sa chambre, que Sam atteignit sans le savoir réellement. Elle ne regarda pas la décoration, et se jeta sur le lit, habillée, et s'endormit.

Elle marchait dans l'herbe, sentant la peur lui agripper le ventre, elle accéléra, encore et encore. Il faisait nuit. Une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles. Au bout de quelques instants, elle aperçu une masse sombre et informe. Elle s'approcha, quand elle entendit un cri de douleur. Reconnaissant la voix, elle se rua vers cette masse qu'elle distinguait très nettement à présent. Un groupe de Mangemorts était rassemblé en un cercle parfait et en son centre, un jeune homme se tenait la tête, poussant des hurlement inhumains. Elle se retrouva dans le cercle, mais elle n'était pas seule: un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un noir effroyable tenait sa baguette levée. Alors qu'il jetait encore le sortilège de Doloris sur Cédric, un rayon de lumière rouge éclaira le visage du tortionnaire. Ce n'était personne d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien là, en chair et en os, un sourire mauvais, indiquant sa jubilation devant la souffrance. A chaque fois qu'il jetait ce sortilège, Cédric se recroquevillait sur lui même et criait de plus belle. Sam était là, debout à regarder cette épouvantable scène. Elle voulu se ruer sur Lord Voldemort pour l'empêcher de continuer cette séance de torture, qui avait l'air d'un spectacle parfaitement hilarant aux yeux des autres Mangemorts qui riaient, mais, bien que personne ne la retenait,  elle était totalement incapable de bouger. Elle se mit à hurler elle aussi. Au bout de que quelques minutes qui lui semblaient des heures, alors que Cédric était à genoux, suppliant son bourreau de cesser, Voldemort marqua une pause. Son sourire se changea en une grimace de bonheur intense. Concentré sur sa victime, il leva sa baguette, et, d'un geste théâtral, lança une ultime fois ce sortilège interdit en disant d'une voix froide à vous glacer le sang : « On n'arrête pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais. » Puis il rit. Il rit. Encore et encore, de ce rire qui vous transperce les oreilles et le cœur. Sam se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir cette scène dont elle connaissait la fin. Elle sentit une vibration au sol, puis plus rien. Un silence complet, inquiétant. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et les referma immédiatement à cause de la forte lumière qui lui éclairait le visage. Elle était assise sur son lit, les mains encore sur ses oreilles.

A/N : Bon, maintenant, vous voyez un peu la couleur que va prendre cette fic…. Non ? Dans ce cas, vos suggestions, commentaires, critiques et autres sont les bienvenus !!!

Millenium


	2. Retour à la réalité

La chute du Ministère

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la réalit

A/N Voici (enfin ?)le deuxième chapitre de cette fic une peu inhabituel. Mais comme on peut laisser libre court à notre imagination, je ne vais pas me gêner (non, mais !)

Disclaimer : Ben madame Rowling elle me les a pas donné…. dommage

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Samantha habitait chez les Diggory. Amos partait tous les jours tôt pour se rendre au Ministère où il s'occupait du Département de régularisation des créatures magiques. Sa femme, Béa, travaillait peu d'ordinaire, mais les circonstances faisaient qu'elle ne travaillait quasiment plus du tout. Elle tenait une petite boutique de cosmétiques_ Aux Cent Savons _(on y vent uniquement des produits à base de savon naturel !), mais Virginia, son employée, travaillait sur place tandis que Béa s'occupait de la gestion des comptes. Sam aimait bien cette boutique. On y vendait toutes sortes de parfums aux odeurs les plus raffinées comme les plus saugrenues(Pelures d'Oignons, Racines de Chicorée, etc…)

Sam suivait et aidait Béa dans ses activités journalières cuisine, ménage, repassage, jardinage,… et visites sur la tombe de Cédric. Un jour, au petit déjeuné, Sam, qui ne pensait plus du tout à l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie, reçut une lettre.

Ma Chère Samantha, 

Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous ne t'avons plus vue ! Nous qui avions l'habitude de t'avoir à la maison au moins trois jours pendant les vacances d'été, je ne te cacherais pas que tu nous manques énormément à toute la famille !

Je ne veux pas t'arracher à M. et Mme Diggory, mais je voudrais(ou plutôt nous voudrions) que tu viennes passer la fin de l'été chez nous, au Terrier. Tu pourras prendre le Poudlard Express avec tous les autres, ce serait plus gai, non ?

Harry est déjà à la maison . Il n'en pouvait plus de sa famille de moldus. Remarques, je le comprends, chaque fois qu'il vient, il mange comme un ogre ! A croire qu'ils ne le nourrissent pas assez…tu lui manques beaucoup, je le vois bien soupirer le matin en ne voyant pas de lettre de ta part. Lui-même ne t'en a pas écrites car il ne voulais pas te froisser et ne savait pas non plus comment la formuler.

Alors je le fait pour lui et au nom de toute la famille réunie au salon en attendant la fin de ma lettre : je t'invite à venir le plus tôt possible à la maison.

Envoie-nous ta réponse rapidement !

Bien à toi avec toute notre affection,

Molly Weasley

« Non, je n'irais pas…je suis bien ici, besoin de rien… »pensa-t-elle en terminant sa lecture. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche et termina sa minuscule tartine, puis rejoignit Béa dans le jardin qui plantais des poireaux.

La journée passa sans qu'elle se préoccupe de la lettre. Puis, avant de se coucher, elle vida les poches de son pantalon avant de le mettre dans le panier à linge sale, et trouva la lettre de Mme. Weasley. Elle la relut, une fois, deux fois. «Harry est déjà à la maison … manques beaucoup …soupirer le matin …. te froisser.. » Ces mots lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Ils avaient passer tellement de bons moments ensemble à discuter tranquillement au coin du feu de la salle commune déserte de Gryffondor. Elle était une des rares personnes qui savaient exactement ce qui lui était arrivé…chacune de ses aventures elle les connaissaient, elle savait pour Sirius, pour Voldemort,… non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, ainsi que tous les autres se faire du soucis pour elle. Elle devait y aller.

Béa n'émit pas d'objection quand Sam lui annonça qu'elle comptait finir l'été chez les Weasley. Il fut convenu qu'elle partirait le dimanche soir par le réseau de cheminée.

Lorsque le jour du départ fut venu, Samantha fit ses bagages, elle remplit son sac de voyage de ses habits et de ses affaires d'école. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle partit en direction du village et s'arrêta en route pour acheter un grand bouquet de fleurs. Des roses(rouges), des marguerites, des tulipes, elle choisi avec soin les coloris et les parfums, puis se dirigea vers le cimetière.

Devant la sépulture de Cédric, elle lui parla, en silence. Au bout de quelques instants, elle déposa précautionneusement le bouquet sur la terre fraîchement retournée, puis s'assit. Elle restait silencieuse, admirant le travail de l'artiste qui avait fait cette pierre tombale. Le nom de Cédric était écrit en grandes et belles lettres, ainsi que sa date de naissance et de décès. Et puis une petite phrase : « A celui qui souriait tendrement ». Caque fois qu'elle lisait cette phrase, Sam revoyait l'adorable sourire de son petit ami. Il était si doux, charmant, rieur…

Il faisait déjà nuit quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Sam se retourna et vit qu' Amos se tenait derrière elle. Elle se releva ne sachant pas quoi dire. Durant tout son séjour, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parler. Sam pensait qu'il lui en voulait et la rendait responsable de la mort de son fils.

- Je… c'est dommage que tu doives partir si tôt…lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oh…oui, je …je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, lui répondit-elle plutôt surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Je me rends bien compte que je n'ai…que je n'ai pas été très…cordial… D'après la tournure que les événements sont en train de prendre, je ne savais pas trop où me placer. Viens, lui dit-il en la tirant légèrement par le bras, marchons un peu. Le ministère, …le ministère a un peu, non, beaucoup de peine à accepter le, …la… enfin ce qui c'est passé en juin.

Sa voix s'était un peu cassée quand il prononça les derniers mots. Puis il se repris voulant à tout prix terminer ce qu'il avait résolu de faire.

- Je ne suis pas sensé de révéler tout ça, mais…

- Alors ne le faites pas, l'interrompit-elle

- Non, c'est trop tard, tout est trop tard. Autant te le dire maintenant, de toute façon, tu le sauras, tôt ou tard… Le ministère refuse de croire les paroles de Harry

- Mais vous, vous le croyez ?

- Je …oui. Mais au lieu d'appliquer les conseils de Dumbledore, Fudge ne fait rien, il laisse les choses aller à leur guise. C'est mauvais, très mauvais. Le ministère est même assez hostile à tous ceux qui croient à ce qui c'est passé. Comme il se peut que tu viennes au ministère -mais ça, il faudra que tu voies ça avec Dumbledor- tu trouveras beaucoup de portes fermées…de gens qui ne te tendrons pas la main.

Mais ils venaient d'arriver et Béa les attendait devant la porte, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, elle semblait soulagée que son mari se soit enfin décidé, après de longues réflexions, à parler à Sam des difficultés qu'elle allait rencontrer durant l'année.

Sam, son sac de voyage à la main, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança dans le feu avant d'annoncer sa destination. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le feu, elle sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps une vraie chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Elle ferma les yeux et au moment où elle les ouvrit, elle se trouvait devant la cheminée de la cuisine du Terrier. La famille toute entière était à table. Lorsqu'elle arriva, dans un bruit sonore, toutes les têtes rousses de la famille et celle de Harry se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, vêtue d'un jeans, d'un petit haut bleu foncé et de sa veste noire. Il y eut un grand silence, puis Molly se leva d'un bond en disant de sa voix aigu :

- Samantha, ma chérie ! Enfin te voilà de retour !

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la nouvelle venue, les autres se levèrent pour former un arc de cercle autour de la cheminée. Molly la serra très fort dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisers, avant de laisser la place aux autres. Elle serra tout le monde dans ses bras, distribuait des sourires(elle en recevait aussi pas mal) et lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry, ils échangèrent un regards avant de tomber littéralement dans les bras de l'autre. Ce fut une forte et longue étreinte. Une étreinte qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait serrée aussi fort. Un long silence gêné s'installa. Puis comme un coup de tonner inattendu, Madame Weasley s'écria :

- Mon Dieu comme tu as minci ! Tu dois mourir de faim. Viens, il reste encore des saucisse et des pommes de terres. Bill, rajoute un couver, s'il te plait.

- Je vous remercie, murmura Samantha.

Et les vacances se poursuivirent. Plus le temps passait, plus Sam prenait conscience de se qui se passait autour d'elle, plus elle recommençait, gentiment, à vivre. Lorsque les lettres de Poudlard, ce fut Madame Weasley qui alla chercher les affaires de ses enfants et de ses hôtes. Sam ne se sentait pas encore prête à rencontrer les jeunes de sa classe et d'affronter leurs regards interrogateurs et inquiets.

Le soir précédent le retour au collège, toute la famille était réunie au salon, près du feu et discutait de banalités. Sam était tout près du feu, confortablement installée dasn un fauteuil moelleux. Elle réfléchissait. Tous les derniers événements se bousculaient dans son esprit : la disparition de Cédric, le séjour chez les Diggory et les cauchemars qu'elle faisait, l'étrange avertissement de Monsieur Diggory, le retour et l'accueil des Weasley. Ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir considérée comme elle était. Chez les Diggory, elle avait l'impression, du peu qu'elle s'en souvienne, que les parents de son petit ami la regardaient avec une pitié qui, à force, devenait écœurante. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle devait se reprendre, elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se leva, discrètement, des regards se tournaient dans sa direction, et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle sortit. Dehors, la pluie tombait dru. Elle s'avança et fut trempée en un clin d'œil. Elle resta debout, la tête penchée en arrière, à contempler le ciel obscur. Sam décida de sortir de sa torpeur et de continuer, de recommencer à vivre, sans pour autant trahir la mémoire de Cédric. Elle rentra se sécher et se coucher. « Demain est un nouveau jour » pensa-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	3. La convocation

La chute du Ministère

A/N Qui a aimé les 2 premiers chapitres ????pas tous en même temps…. Bon, ben merci quand même….Ce chapitre est dédié à Monsieur Y.S, notre très cher et très estimé Gollum, professeur à la Cité.

Petite note : ceux qui ont accès aux chaîne télévisée musicales (MCM MTV …) souvenez-vous bien de la robe que porte Amy Lee, la chanteuse du groupe Evanescence, dans le clip de My Immortal. C'est important, cette robe, je vais en avoir besoin !!!

Disclaimer : lieus, personnages, expressions, etc  = pas à moi….bouh !

Chapitre 3 : La convocation

Toute la famille s'était levée très tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Sam, qui dormait dans la même chambre que Fred, Georges et Harry, s'était levée la première pour utiliser la salle de bain à son aise. Debout devant le lavabo, elle contemplait son reflet. Elle sourit faiblement en se rappelant qu'elle ne s'était plus maquillée depuis le début de l'été, ce qui était un record pour elle. D'habitude, elle mettait au moins un peu de crayon et de mascara, histoire de faire moins zombie le matin pour aller aux cours. Mais pendant cet été, elle n'y avait pas touché. Elle prit son crayon noir au chômage depuis deux mois et se dit « est-ce que je sais encore me servir de ça ? » Puis elle entreprit de se faire un léger trait noir au raz des cils. Instinctivement elle sut comment s'y prendre, quels gestes elle devait exécuter pour un effet ultra-naturel. Elle chauffa la mine, appliqua son crayon, puis mit du mascara et examina le résultat. C'était plutôt réussi. Puis elle termina sa toilette et s'habilla, terminant le tout par une petite goutte de parfum derrière les oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Ginny attendait patiemment derrière la porte. Quand Sam descendit prendre son petit déjeuné, Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine, en grommelant et en donnant de petits coups de baguette dans tous les coins pour gagner du temps. Lorsque Sam entra, Mme Weasley sursauta :

- Oh ! Ma petite ! Quelle frayeur ! Viens vite t'asseoir et mange quelque chose ! Il faut absolument gagner du temps, sinon, on arrivera jamais à vous faire monter dans le Poudlard Express…et alors là, si vous le ratez, comment est-ce qu'on ferait pour vous amener tous à l'école ?…Et si…non, ce serait une catastrophe, Albus ne me le pardonnerait jamais, quel exemple pour les enfants…

Et elle continua de soliloquer tout en faisant du thé. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était que 7heure 30 et Molly paniquait comme c'était pas permit. Et puis, pourquoi Albus lui en voudrait-il tant s'ils loupaient leur train ? Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, le reste de la famille Weasley dévala les escaliers et prit place autour de la table. Tout le monde était excité et nerveux. Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif –Molly continuait de gigoter dans tous les sens pour que tout le monde mange. Puis, ce fut la débandade : chacun partit à la rechercher des dernières affaires qui n'avaient pas été emballée pour le voyage : brosse à dent, chaussettes, baguette magique, etc.

Enfin ce fut le départ. « Pas trop tôt ! » pensa toute la famille excepté Molly. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, ils rencontrèrent la famille de Lee Jordan. Il était accompagné de ses parents, de sa sœur cadette qui avait fait tourner bien des têtes, et d'un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Il essayait à tout prix d'obtenir des informations sur la nouvelle école qu'il allait fréquenter à partir de ce jour-l :

- Lee, ils sont comment les gens, là-bas ? On mange bien ? Y a beaucoup de crapauds ? Tu m'apprendras à faire des tours, hein ? hein dis ?

- Oh ! mais fiche moi la paix ! tu verras ça ce soir !

Sam, Harry, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire en voyant dans le petit frère de Lee la copie conforme des frère Crivey. Ils montèrent tous dans le Poudlard Express, déposèrent leurs bagages, puis ressortirent pour saluer Arthur et Molly.

Après les recommandations de dernières minute de Mrs Weasley et la petite troupe remonta dans le train. Alors qu'ils circulaient dans le couloir, Sam aperçu Drago et se prépara mentalement à sa rencontre et surtout à ne pas flancher devant lui, devant ses insultes minables et devant ses acolytes minables. Malefoy avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres lorsqu'il déclara :

- Chapeaux bas, messieurs, on se découvre sur le passage de la veuve éplorée !

- Mhmmmm, fit-elle l'index sur les lèvres et les sourcils froncés en signe de profonde réflexion, je me rappelle plus…comment il va déjà ce proverbe ? Celui qui répond par la non- violence à la violence est appelé un sage. Ouais, j'crois que c'est ca…de toute évidence tu n'es pas un sage, fit-elle d'un air méprisant.

- Ni toi non plus, lui rétorqua Drago.

- Tu sais, fit –elle en baissant légèrement la voix et en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il reculait prudemment, pour moi tu n'es pas l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante (elle lui pris les joues d'une seule main  réduisant sa bouche à un bec de canard alors qu'à ces paroles il pâlit puis rougit de colère) tu n'es rien qu'un insecte… un simple et bête petit insecte que je vais écraser, elle serra plus fort, je t'écraserai, pas demain ni la semaine prochaine, mais il arrivera un jour ou tu mordra la poussière, fais moi confiance !

Et elle s'éloigna sous les rire de ses amis qui n'avaient pas perdus une seule miette de la conversation. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs compartiments respectifs, c'est à dire Sam Fred, George et Lee dans un et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans l'autre. Dans son compartiment, Sam écoutait distraitement la conversation des garçons jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle avait un livre dans son sac qui n'était pas un livre d'école que Mrs Weasley avait acheté pour elle pendant son séjour. C'était un livre neuf, à la couverture orange et où une œuvre d'art abstrait contemporain avait été imprimée. De toute évidence, c'était un livre moldus. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, George se retourna vers Sam et lui dit :

- Alors, Sam, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Le degrés de sentiment social est encore mis à l'épreuve à l'occasion maritales, de la conduite de la profession, des affaires, de la perte d'une personne aimée, lors de laquelle l'individu éprouvé désespère du monde entier, bien qu'il ne s'y soit jamais intéressé auparavant d'aucune façon à l'occasion de revers de fortune, de déceptions de toutes sortes, circonstances dans lesquelles l'individu qui a été trop choyé se montre impuissant à redresser la situation et à la maintenir en harmonie avec la communauté entière. Mmmm…Blabla bla… le désarrois et les oblige à agir dans un sens antisocial…blblababla…., elle releva la tête de son bouquin et demanda : trop choyée ? est-ce que je suis capricieuse ?

- Capricieuse ? fit Fred, non, déjantée et insupportable seraient plus appropriés.

- Non, mais je parle franchement, je te parle du sentiment social, attend, c'est à quelle page déj ? fit-elle en feuilletant son livre

- Aaaaah, fit Lee soulagé, le dîner arrive !!

Ils relevèrent tous la tête et virent que le chariot à friandises était arrêté devant leur compartiment.

Il faisait très sombre quand le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, mais une brise soufflait sans relâche et donnait une impression continue de chair de poule et de malaise au troupeau agglutiné sur le quai. Ceux qui étaient déjà bien avancé dans leurs études savaient exactement où se diriger pour rejoindre le château. Malheureusement pour eux, les premières devaient rester au froid car Hagrid, le gardien des clé et l'organisateur du trajet des plus jeunes élèves, paraissait en retard. Quant aux seconde année, ne sachant pas par où aller, ils attendaient d'apercevoir un grand frère ou un camarade plus âge pour leur montrer la direction. Harry rattrapa Sam et montèrent tout deux dans un des carrosses sans chevaux, et furent rapidement imité par des petites têtes blondes. Les deux amis sourire en repensant chacun à ses propres aventures et déboire vécue lors de ces transport fort peu confortable.

Tout se passa comme chaque année, la répartition de la « relève » comme ils appelaient les nouveaux, les festin et on arriva enfin au discours de début d'année, prononcé par Albus Dumbledore. Sam était assez inquiète et craignait quelconque révélation à propos des événements du juin dernier. D'un seul coup d'œil ver Harry, elle devina qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Le directeur se leva.

- Chers élèves, chers enseignants, chers personnels assistants mais néanmoins indispensable au bon fonctionnement de cet établissement, à vous tous je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! bien que nous soyons tous, à différents degrés, remués par la manière dont c'est close l'année précédente (l'estomac de Samantha se noua),  nous nous devons de continuer sur la bonne voie de la justesse et de la prudence. Je sais, il eut un sourire en coin, que vous êtes tous repus et las de ce voyage et c'est pour cela que je ne vous ennuierai pas d'avantage. Les changements ou autres modifications des programmes scolaires vous seront communiqués en temps voulu. Sur ce, bonsoir !

Et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sam retrouva sa chambre confortable qu'elle partageait avec quatre autres filles, Lucy Roms, Cathy Pearls, Nathalie Crowned et Agnès Vilandry. Elle ne s'entendait vraiment bien qu'avec Agnès et Lucy, les autres étant beaucoup trop superficielles et obsédées par leurs conquêtes, leurs fond de teint et les derniers petits potins de la tour Gryffondor. Samantha s'assit sur son lit, ferma les yeux et sourit aux souvenirs qui défilaient devant elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortis de sa transe et sorti de son sac un magnifique cadre où se trouvait la plus belle photo de Cédric qu'elle possédait.  Elle se déshabilla et se coucha pour ne se réveiller que sous les cris affolés de Cathy qui venait d'égarer une de ses pantoufles.

Au petit déjeuner, l'humeur générale était plutôt molle et tout le monde discutait tranquillement avec son voisin. Après la distribution de leurs horaires, chacun se rendit à son cours. Samantha se rendit, accompagnée des jumeaux, à leur cours de botanique, puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur option spécifique, à savoir Arithmantie pour Sam et on a jamais vraiment su quelle option Fred et George fréquentaient puisqu'ils pratiquaient souvent l'école buissonnière et faisaient un tournus d'option, évitant ainsi tous les tests.

A midi, tout le monde se réunit dans la grande salle pour le repas. Les discutions allaient bon train et des rumeurs parcouraient les tables au sujet de possibles convocations et arrestations. Sam s'assit à côté de Hermione, plongée, comme d'habitude, dans un gros volume poussiéreux.

- Bonjour, lui fit Sam, alors, cette première matinée ?

- Oh ! pas de grandes différences avec les précédentes. Comme tu vois, j'ai déjà attaqué le programme.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin de toi. Hermione la regarda, l'ai curieux. J'aurais besoin de tes notes d'arithmancie de fin de quatrième année.

- Bien sûr. Mais commet ça se fait que tu les aies pas ?

- En fait c'est les cours que j'ai manqué pendant cette semaine où…ah mais non, t'étais pas encore l

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas allée en cours durant une semaine, lui demanda-t-elle avec l'ai d'un détective à la recherche de preuves ?

- C'était la période où je sortais avec Olivier, fit Samantha, un peu gênée. Hermione la regarda, stupéfaite.

- Avec Olivier ? vous étiez pas déjà  sorti ensemble en quatrième ?

- Oui, mais…, fit- elle, embarrassée, là on était jeune et insouciant…et stupide…c'était durant ma deuxième année, enfin bref, c'est d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, lui répondit-elle en souriant, je te les amène ce soir dans la salle commune.

Durant l'après-midi, des rumeurs circulèrent au sujet de convocations urgentissimes chez le directeurs et d'autre concernant d'éventuelles arrestations sur des motifs tenus top secret. Cela effraya surtout les premières et deuxièmes années. Pour les autres, ils ne voyaient que de bonnes blagues ou alors, en cas de convocations, cela concerneraient les élèves « un peu indisciplinés », comme disait George.

Cependant, au moment du repas, plusieurs hiboux volèrent dans la grande salle en direction de leur destinataire. Sam, tout comme les autres autour d'elle fut surprise de lire, sur le parchemin attaché à la patte du hiboux qui venait de se poser devant elle, un mot de Dumbledore qui disait : Veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau, ce soir, à 22h30 précis.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, stupéfaite.

Bien. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi Albus la convoque…une idée ???

Un petit review ?


	4. Conseil en orientation

La chute du Ministère

Comme d'hab…rien n'est à moi et bla bla bla…

Chapitre 4 : Conseil en orientation

- Je vous en prie, Samantha, assez-vous, lui dit aimablement le directeur lorsque l'élève en question arriva. Je suppose que vous vous inquiétez aux sujets de cette convocation ? J'ai entendu de vagues rumeurs concernant des arrestations et emprisonnements à Azkaban …Non, je vous rassure, il n'en est rien… Cette année va être un peu spéciale pour vous et pour quelques autres élèves de Poudlard…Certains de mes collègues et moi même éprouvons quelques…craintes au sujet de l'avenir de notre administration. Malheureusement, la jeunesse (il eut un sourire) soit ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la politique et aux soucis concernant notre gouvernement, soit ils s'y intéressent, mais s'y intéressent mal. Ils ont des idées plutôt restreintes voir extrémistes par rapport aux moldus, par exemple. Ou confient le pouvoir à des gens plus incapables les uns que les autres. Donc, reprit-il après un silence, j'ai pris l'initiative de sensibiliser les étudiants de dernière année à l'administration.

- Heu…concrètement, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

- Partir en stage de trois semaines au sein même du ministère de la magie.

Il y eu un silence. Long et gênant. Sam réfléchissait. Cela ne datait pas d'hier que le monde magique était gouverné par des crétins, mais pourquoi voulait-il que des élèves partent faire un stage de trois semaine au ministère ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas envoyé les années précédentes ?

- Je peux vous poser une question ? fit-elle en détachant bien les mots

- Bien sûr !

- Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je suppose que vous voulez m'y envoyer, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas convoquée…

- Et bien tout simplement parce que vous…

- Y aurait-il une autre raison que la sensibilisation des élèves à la politique ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir selon vous, lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant sur son siège et en la fixant de son regard.

- Et bien…pour mieux infiltrer le ministère, rassembler des informations et vous en faire un rapport pour que vous puissiez vous en servir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je vois, fit-il après un silence, puis il repris de plus en plus sérieux : on ne peut rien vous cacher(il s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil). Effectivement, il y a une part de ça. Vous avez des dispositions, je veux dire que vous, je dis bien vous, pas les autres jeunes gens que je vais envoyer et qui seront effectivement là pour s'intéresser à la politique et pour rendre cela moins louche que si vous y alliez seule, êtes au courant de bien des choses, par exemple pour Sirius, ce qui fait que vous pourriez prendre gare à des détails que d'autres ne verraient ou ne prendraient pas en considération.

- Pourquoi pas Harry ?

- Parce que Harry est « trop » jeune. Il doit déjà passer sa BUSE et il est beaucoup trop connu, trop repérable.

- Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il y des risques ?

- Oui, il peut y en avoir.

- Dans ce cas, non. Je ne participerais pas à ce stage. Premièrement parce que moi aussi j'ai des examens et deuxièmement parce que jouer les James Bond girl ne m'intéresse pas. Je connais bien ces petites règles : tout agent pris est un agent perdu. Ce serait dommage de perdre Harry, non, je dis pas ça par cynisme, je préférerais cent fois mourir plutôt que de le voir mourir lui, mais je n'ai pas envie de subir les même sort que Cédric et encore moins d'aller à Azkaban si jamais je me faisais attraper en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Je sais que je loupe une bonne occasion de courber les cours pendant trois semaines, mais non merci.

- Bien. C'est ta décision, fit il après un silence. Je vais voir pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre et dans le cas où personne ne conviendrait, j'annulerait toutes dispositions déjà prises.

- Ne jouer pas le coup de la culpabilité avec moi, ça ne marchera pas. Puis-je me retirer, j'ai des cours demain matin ?

- Bien sûr. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas parler de ces stages avant que ce ne soit officiel.

De retour dans son dortoir, Samantha repensa à cette « mission » couverte par une sensibilisation politique. C'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà pensé à travailler pour le ministère, mais depuis le mois de juin, elle avait une sorte d'aversion pour tout ce qui touchait à Cornelius Fudge. Elle savait trop bien que si elle se retrouvait devant lui, elle lui arracherait les yeux dans le meilleur cas, et, dans le pire, elle l'égorgerais, le ferait bouillir dans de l'huile puis l'écartèlerais et l'achèverait à coup de hache juste après lui avoir extrait les entrailles. Elle s'imagina encore une fois cette scène déjà vue et revue au cours de l'été où elle faisait subir les pires tortures possibles au ministre et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis s'endormit.

- Mais enfin, dis-nous ce que Dumbledore te voulait ! insistait George le lendemain matin.

- Oh ! mais tu me soûle à la fin ! C'est juste pour régler des petits problèmes.

- Quels genre de problèmes ?

- D'organisation du temps. Il m'a dit qu'il était probable qu'on organise quelque chose de différent cette année -mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi- et il m'a demandé si je voulais m'en occuper.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu, fit Hermione qui venait d'émerger de son livre ?

- Heu… que je ne savais pas… qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse…à cause de…des examens… mais je lui ai dit que j'allais probablement décliner l'offre.

- Pourquoi, fit Ron la bouche pleine de porridge ?

- A cause de mes examens ! Vous êtes tous sourds ici ou quoi ? Bon Lucy, t'as fini , on peut y aller ?

Puis elles s'en allèrent à leur cours de potions. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Rogue s'adressa à Sam :

- Mademoiselle Rush, j'aimerais vous parler à la fin des cours, dit-il sans lever la tête de ses copie qu'il corrigeait minutieusement.

Sam répondit d'un petit « oui, monsieur » à peine audible. Elle était au second rang et sentait que le professeur Rogue lui jetait des regards des plus mauvais. Faisant mine de rien, elle prépara sa potion assez correctement et resta dans la salle pour finir de ranger ses affaires et pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- J'ai cru comprendre que le directeur vous a parlé de son projet, fit-il avec une légèreté qui ne lui ressemblait pas après l'avoir observée pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Oui, il m'a parlé du stage, répondit-elle le plus poliment du monde

- Et vous avez refusé. Pourquoi ? Avez-vous peur ? Et de quoi ? Vous craignez qu'on ne vous couvre plus en cas de besoin ? ou bien voulez-vous nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Seriez-vous une traîtresse à votre patrie ? Il avait dit tout ça d'une voix basse tout en lui tournant autour.

- Non, monsieur. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur. Quant à trahir ma « patrie » je me permet de vous rappeler que ce n'est pas ma patrie. Je suis d'origine moldue et depuis ma majorité je vote, comme tous mes concitoyens. Et même si elle l'était. C'est justement en infiltrant le ministère que je trahirais cette patrie.

Rogue se redressa sur toute la longueur et la toisa du regard pendant un bon moment. Samantha soutenait son regard sans fléchir et sans bouger.

- Vous avez eu un bon maître, pour vous enseigner l'impertinence et le non-respect dû à l'autorité. Vous remercierez M. Potter de ma part. Et à présent sortez.

Elle sortit du bureau encore plus abasourdie qu'à son entrée. Rogue la considérait comme une traîtresse et comme une élève insolente.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son repas et n'y pensa plus.

Personne ne m'écrit de reviews… bouh ! tant pis ! je continuerais d'écrire envers et contre tout !!! na !


End file.
